Family Resemblance
by willynilly23
Summary: Just a fluffy piece of Walkerson fic for Epona3, set in a Season 4 where all the bad things mysteriously go away.


Family Resemblance

Note: Epona3 asked for fully Walkerson fic, so here we go. I have no idea how Annie got out of the mess she was in with Henry, but she did and everyone is thrilled and Joan just had her baby.

***555***

Annie approached the maternity ward with a smile, her visit with Joan was good and now she was going to take a peek at the little guy and retrieve her man. She saw him, standing in front of the big glass window, his hands folded at the top of his extended cane and his head cocked to one side.

"Penny for your thoughts," she approached quietly.

"I was just hoping this was the maternity ward and I wasn't staring whimsically at a case full of removed gallbladders or something," he shrugged.

"Nope, whole bunch of babies," she slipped a hand around his waist and pulled his hip to hers, she had insisted on having their bodies in near constant contact since she returned and he was not going to argue.

He removed one hand from atop his cane and found her shoulder, molding her perfectly to his side.

"Which one is he?" Auggie asked.

Annie scanned the little name tags, filtering out the pink ones until she found "Little Boy Campbell".

"Right here," she shuffled them down a few feet from where he had been, "first row. He's cute, kind of looks like Arthur."

Auggie scrunched up his face in concern, "I don't remember much of what people looked like, but please tell me that baby does not have Arthur Campbell's eyebrows."

Annie laughed and laid her head against Auggie's chest.

"No, he has hardly any hair at all, but there is plenty of time for him to cultivate the eyebrows."

"How was your day?" Auggie asked casually.

"Ten more hours of polygraph and they haven't gotten me to cop to the Kennedy assassination yet," she looked up at him and saw the concern.

"Annie?" he whispered, she loved hearing her real name on his lips.

"I'm fine Auggie, better than fine, I'm standing here in your arms, I'm perfect," she assured him.

He smiled then and tilted down to kiss her softly.

"You two thinking about having one of these?" Calder interrupted the kiss.

"Well, I think all of these are already accounted for and I would hate to lose my figure at this stage of my career," Auggie smirked and Annie smacked him gently on the chest.

"Which one….whoah, that kid looks like Arthur," Calder whispered.

Auggie had his curious face on and Annie laughed.

"Yeah, but tell him it isn't because of the eye brows," Annie prodded.

"Did you guys already see Joan?" Calder asked.

"Yes, in fact I am ready to head home if you are," Annie mentioned to Auggie.

Auggie just smiled serenely at the thought of Annie coming home with him, an idea he had abandoned for the months she was gone from his life.

"Um Walker, I got the last round of polygraphs, they were cleared. You have a debrief tomorrow, but that should be it. You should be reinstated by the end of the week," Calder mentioned looking down at the floor.

"Seriously?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yes," he said simply.

Annie couldn't actually speak she just nodded and Auggie assumed she had as she was turning them away from Calder.

"Goodnight," Auggie waved and Calder returned the sentiment.

***555***

They grabbed some take out on the way home, but Annie deposited it on the counter and grabbed a bottle of wine instead.

"I'm not really hungry," she mentioned as she led Auggie to the couch with the wine.

"Um, OK," he was looking forward to the curry in the bag, but Annie seemed to want to talk.

Annie wanted something alright, but it didn't involve much talking. After one sip of the wine she was in his lap, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the long column of his neck. Auggie had learned they sometimes had to sacrifice food for sex with their busy lives, but it was only 8:00.

"Not that I am not totally in to this," he tilted his head back and groaned when her teeth graved his collar bone.

"Hmmm…."she barely acknowledged his words and moved to fully remove his shirt.

"We could eat first, it's early," he heard her shirt float off over her head.

"Please?" she asked quietly and put his hands at the small of her bare back.

Instinct kicked in and he moved them up her back to find the clasp on her bra.

"If I take you to bed we won't be getting back up," he knew this from experience.

"Then don't take me to bed," she reasoned and leaned back to remove the tray from the round coffee table before reclining back against it.

Unsure why he was fighting his argument he abandoned it and managed to remove her skirt, hose and underwear in one move. Annie lifted one bare leg and hooked it over Auggie's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Or we could have dinner first," she teased seeing the lust in his eyes.

Auggie stood and for a second Annie thought he was going to retreat to the Thai food, but he was just making it easier to remove his pants. She leaned up on her elbows and watched him strip off the last of his clothes, enjoying the show. She could see him analyzing the space and the surfaces in his head, formulating a plan and finally he sat on the floor, his back against the couch and reached out a hand to her.

She sat in his lap, wrapped her legs around his back and felt his knees come up to support her, felt the heat everywhere they touched. What had started off frantic and playful was now intensely intimate. They moved against each other with purpose a constant dialogue of affection whispered between them.

When they finished Auggie stretched his legs out in front of them and Annie lolled back against them bonelessly. Missing the warmth of her body against his he found her hands and pulled her back towards him, wrapping his long arms around her.

"That was so good," he kissed along the shell of her ear.

"Better than the curry?" she smiled.

"Oooh, the curry," he said in realization as if he had forgotten all about dinner.

Auggie managed to stand with Annie still draped over him and carried her languid body up to the bathroom. He washed up and threw on a pair of sweat pants and left her to do the same. She padded down to the kitchen as he poured more wine and opened up the delicious-smelling Thai food.

"It's funny, usually seeing a room full of babies makes me NOT want sex for a while," she laughed as she grabbed the silverware.

"Yeah?" he asked trying for nonchalant but falling short.

"Yeah, maybe the idea of babies isn't so terrifying anymore," she shrugged.

"Because you're older, more mature," he shrugged.

"No," she shook her head, "because I have you. Don't get me wrong, I am not ready to change our lives that drastically, but for the first time in my memory I am not terrified of the idea."

"We've certainly survived a lot already, individually and together," he pointed out shyly.

"Yes and it has made us stronger, individually and together," she assured him as she squeezed his hand.

He pulled her by that hand close enough to kiss. One kiss melded into another and another.

"Curry's getting cold…." she mentioned between kisses.

The End


End file.
